What do you do with 10 dozen blow up dolls?
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Ten dozen blow up sex dolls, 5 Joes, one very random fanfics.


What Do You Do With Ten Dozen Blow Up Dolls?

ShipWreck walks into the G.I. Joe pitt and Cover Girl says to him, "hey, sailor. The Navy sent you a gift."

ShipWreck looks at the huge box and says, "I wonder what it is…"

"It won't explode or anything, will it?" Cover Girl asks.

"It might…they're pretty mad that I won the last stimulation battle…I wonder what kind of revenge they send me? Maybe I should have the parrot opens it…" ShipWreck says. Polly flies away.

"Whimp." ShipWreck shouts to the bird. He then looks at Cover Girl and asks, "want to open it for me?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Just open the box." Cover Girl says.

Ship Wreck opens the box and sees a whole case of blow up sex dolls. ShipWreck mutters, "what the F?"

Cover Girl takes out a card and reads, "dear ShipWreck, we want to say get a woman then you won't fight so hard, but we doubt you know what to do with a real woman, so we send you ten dozen blow up dolls. Enjoy. Your friend, the Navy."

"Wow, they really are sore losers. Hey, check out these ripe offs…Brandy Spear, Christina Gabriella…Matinna…Hahaha, look just like the real thing…" Ship Wreck laughs as he looks through all the boxes of Britney Spear, Christine Aguilera and Madonna look alike blow up sex dolls.

Hawk comes in and see boxes of blow up sex dolls all over the floor. He shakes his head and says, "I don't even want to ask. Just get them out of the pitt."

"Yes, sir." Ship Wreck says. Hawk leaves and Ship Wreck asks Cover Girl, "man, what will people think of me if they see me carrying ten dozen blow up Britney Spear sex dolls across the pitt?"

Cover Girl shrugs and says, "The same thing they think of you every time they see you. Come on, get those stuffs out of here. I don't want anyone to see those dolls here and think that those are mine."

"Why not? That will be…interesting…" Ship Wreck laughs as he packs up the blow up dolls and leaves. He takes the blow up dolls to the Joe's rec house. Dusty looks at the boxes and says, "Great, I was worrying because the new Joe can't swim, now they have life savers…"

"The navy sent them to me as a gift. Can I put them here for now?" Ship Wreck asks.

"What are you going to do with them?" Dusty asks.

"Sell them on e-bay! I'm gonna be rich!" Ship Wreck cheers.

Ace comes in and asks, "hey, Dusty. The Air Force just sent me 100 gallon of laughing gas cause I have no sense of humor. Can I put them here?"

"Sure. Why not? Maybe we gas Beach Head next time he comes. He need a good laugh." Dusty answers.

"Sir!" Falcon and Jinx run in and shout, "we're in trouble!"

"What? You two playing naughty in the dark and Duke found out and chase you here?" Ship Wreck asks.

"Shut up, Ship Wreck." Ace says.

"Come on, where's your sense of humor?" Ship Wreck asks.

"I have no sense of humor, remember?" Ace says.

"Remind me to kill you later." Falcon grunts at Ship Wreck.

"Sir! Cobra is outside surrounding us!" Jinx shouts to Dusty.

"We don't have enough ammo to stop all of them." Dusty says.

"What should we do, sir? There are only 5 of us." Falcon asks.

"Hmm…element of surprise?" Dusty says.

Outside the Joes rec house, Tomax and Xamot shout to the Cobra troopers, "go! They have practically no people and weapons. There is no way we can lose! Take the Joes inside for hostages!"

The Cobra troopers run up toward the house when suddenly naked Britney, Christina and Madonna fall down from the roof of the house. The troopers all look up and cry, "what the hell?"

"Shoot the Britney Spears, now!!!" Ace shouts. Jinx laughs and says, "you have no idea how long I wanted to do that…" The 5 Joes start to shoot the blow up sex dolls until their guns are all empty.

Nothing can be more surprising than the sky raining naked celebrities singers. The Cobra troopers just stand and watch as the naked blondes explode around them. When the other Joes arrive to save Dusty and the others, all the Cobra troopers are laughing their lungs out on the floor. Dusty filled the sex dolls with laughing gas.

"What the hell happened here?" Beach Head asks.

"Hahahahaha…it's raining naked Britney Spears...hahahahahaha…" Tomax and Xamot say.

Fin


End file.
